Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supplying technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power supplying apparatus and a power supplying method.
Description of Related Art
A power supplying apparatus is configured to convert AC to DC to provide a driving voltage to an electronic device. With the development of technology, various types of tips of the electronic devices have been generated, and various protocols are configured to conduct communication between the power supplying apparatus and the electronic devices. However, if the type of the tip of the power supplying apparatus does not match that of the electronic device, or if the communication protocol of the power supplying apparatus does not match that of the electronic device, the power supplying apparatus is unable to provide sufficient power to the electronic device.